


[podfic] Brendon story #3

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [22]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: 800 words of lolzy fic about Brendon getting devirginated by Panic v2.0. Your guess is as good as mine.





	[podfic] Brendon story #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brendon story #3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324612) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 

** **

**Title: [Brendon story #3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324612) **

**Author: ** ** [fictionalaspect](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Bandom (Panic at the Disco)

**Pairing: **Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/John Walker

**Length: **00:06:35 

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/23%20\(Band\)%20_Brendon%20story%20%233_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
